Ragnarok
by Rin Relative
Summary: Loki/Kaias, yaoi, AU. Loki est bassiste dans un groupe assez en vogue, Fragment, et tout ne se passe pas exactement comme il le voudrait…


TITRE : Très original, j'avais pas d'idée : Ragnarök.

NOTES : Toujours du portage de vieille fic.

Je crois bien que c'est la première et la seule fic Ragnarök Into The Abyss en français… Si ce n'est pas le cas, détrompez-moi ! Sinon, cette fic est un brin cross-over avec mon autre AU 'Liens' sur Fire Emblem, sans vraiment d'importance pour l'une ou l'autre des deux fics.

Ragnarök

Chapitre 1:

Kaias entra le premier en scène, sa guitare à la main. Il saisit le micro :

_ « Bonsoir tout le monde ! »

Des paroles banales –Kaias ne préparait jamais de speech et disait toujours tout ce qui lui passait par la tête- mais son enthousiasme transportait à travers ses paroles, arrachant des cris à l'auditoire avant même qu'il ait commencé à frôler les cordes de son instrument.

_ « Je vois que vous êtes venus nombreux ce soir… »

'Nombreux' était un euphémisme. La salle était pleine à craquer. C'était un de leurs concerts les plus remplis… Du moins, de l'avis de Loki.

_ « Et ce sera sans aucun remord que nous mettrons le feu à la salle ! »

Un hurlement lui répondit. Ah, Kaias et les mots… Mais un signal était un signal, et Loki pénétra sur la scène sa basse à la main, suivit de Fenril, leur multi-instrumentiste avec sa guitare et d'Illis qui s'installa derrière sa batterie, faisant à nouveau hurler l'auditoire. Kaias commença à jouer, et Loki regagna sa place –à sa gauche et légèrement derrière lui- et Fenril fit de même, se plaçant à sa droite devant son clavier. Elle ne devait normalement pas l'utiliser ce soir-là, mais elle adorait laisser Kaias comme seule guitare pour improviser un passage au clavier. Et comme chacune de ses interventions avait toujours été magnifique, le groupe n'avait aucune raison de l'en empêcher.

Illis commença à jouer, rattrapant en cours le morceau qu'avait entamé Kaias –ils étaient habitués à ce qu'il démarre seul quand il était d'humeur- et Loki cala sa basse sur la batterie. Enfin, Fenril se joignit elle aussi au morceau, et Kaias commença à chanter.

So tell me where did you

Left the last fire

Which was inside me?

You're arguing again

Your voice loud in the

Dark air of the room

You know that I'm dying

Why can't you shut up

N' tell me where it is?

Il avait décidé de les gâter, décidément. Ce morceau était l'un de leurs plus grands succès…

Inside of me, inside

of me you said but

It is not helping

'Cause I know you're lying

It makes me remember

How I want to see the rain

Fallin' again

Down your skin

Dark as my worst sin

Même s'il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi.

That fire in your eyes

Is that lust or distress?

I can't really tell…

So tell me where did you

Hide the last fire

Which was inside me?

Inside of me, inside

Of me you said but

That's not helping again

Loki garda son regard fixé sur Kaias qui se jetait corps et âme dans sa chanson.

My heart is empty

My body can't burn anymore…

Tell me, 'cause now

I feel it

I'm sure

I'm dying

C'était vraiment étrange de se dire qu'il aurait tout aussi bien ne pas être parmi eux ce soir.

C'était juste une petite mise en bouche… Toute la fic (ou presque) sera un flash-back.^^

Chapitre 2 :

Loki pénétra dans les vestiaires.

_ « Tu es en retard, » dit le leader de leur groupe, un guitariste.

_ « Je sais, » répondit-il sans se départir de son calme.

_ « C'est quoi ton excuse ce coup-ci ? » intervint le batteur, la personne la plus tête brûlée qu'il eut jamais connue.

_ « Du calme ! » temporisa Taria, la chanteuse.

« Loki avait une bonne raison, j'en suis sûre. De plus, ce n'est pas comme s'il était vraiment en retard, ce n'est pas encore notre tour… »

_ « Mouais, heureusement qu'on est pas passé premiers… » grommela le batteur.

_ « Alors, mon petit Loki, qu'est-ce qui t'as mis en retard ? » demanda la pianiste-recyclée-au-clavier du groupe.

Dire que Liza était spécialisée en musique classique encore six mois auparavant.

_ « Pas de train. J'ai dû en prendre un moins direct, » répondit-il en commençant à se changer.

_ « Belle excuse ! » dit le batteur.

« Je te rappelle que Taria peut prendre ta place, Loki… Et si ça doit arriver un jour, zouh ! A la porte ! »

_ « Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas vous disputer maintenant ! Ca va bientôt être notre tour ! » intervint le leader.

_ « Et ce n'est pas comme si Loki arrivait toujours en retard… D'habitude, il est le premier ! » ajouta Liza, avant que Taria ne la fasse taire d'un regard noir.

Loki se changea rapidement. Liza et Taria s'étaient vraiment appliquées pour leurs costumes de scène… Taria portait une longue robe marine faisant ressortir sa peau pâle, ses cheveux d'ébènes et ses yeux noirs ; Liza avait opté pour un petit haut et une courte jupe allant de paire avec sa peau bronzée, ses cheveux décolorés et ses yeux rendus verts par des lentilles colorées. Elles avaient tenu à habiller le reste du groupe, et le leader portait un ensemble bleu clair et noir, et le batteur du rouge. Connaissant sa préférence pour les couleurs sombres, elles lui avaient préparé un T-shirt moulant noir et un pantalon de même couleur avec de multiples chaînes et ceintures.

_ « Si tu es prêt, Loki, on va pouvoir se rapprocher de la scène pour voir les autres groupes jouer ! » dit joyeusement Taria.

Il acquiesça, fit signe qu'il était prêt et suivit les autres.

Quatre groupes jouaient ce soir ; un était déjà passé, et le quatrième se reposait sûrement dans leur loge. Quand à celui qui était sur scène…

_ « Wahou ! » murmura Taria à son oreille.

« Ils jouent vraiment bien, pour dire qu'ils ne sont que trois ! »

Malgré lui, Loki acquiesça. La batteuse jouait plutôt bien et frappait avec enthousiasme t sur son instrument ; une autre fille, la seconde guitariste, abandonnait de temps à autre sa guitare pour son clavier avec une virtuosité qui fit soupirer Liza. Et, devant eux, le guitariste et chanteur qui se déchaînait. Incroyable la force qu'il pouvait faire passer dans sa musique… C'était ce qui maintenait et donnait de la force à l'ensemble. Et si l'absence de la basse se sentait –Loki grinça des dents sur certains passages, où une bonne basse manquait cruellement- l'ensemble était suffisamment beau et dynamique pour accrocher le public. Qui s'y jetait corps et âme.

La musique décrut doucement, pour que seul la batterie en sourdine et le chanteur entame le dernier refrain –que ce passage aurait été beau avec en plus une basse en contrepoint !-. Loki admira le chanteur malgré lui. C'est qu'il savait tenir son souffle, le bougre ! Et chanter anglais avec en accent correct et très appréciable, bien loin de certaines soupes anglophoniques…

La musique reprit en intensité pour s'arrêter finalement. Loki serra ses doigts sur sa basse.

Le chanteur, hors d'haleine mais fendu d'un large sourire de triomphe –sourire contagieux vu que son groupe, ainsi que le public, Taria, Liza et lui-même souriaient franchement ou esquissaient un sourire- repoussa ses cheveux vermillions et trempés de sueur à l'arrière de son crâne. Il remercia, s'attirant de nouvelles exclamations du public déchaîné, et salua avant de tourner les talons. Apparemment, c'était leur dernier morceau.

Le rideau s'abaissa le temps d'installer les instruments du groupe suivant alors que le présentateur babillait des âneries pour leur faire gagner du temps. Le chanteur, la batteuse et la multi-instrumentaliste du groupe précédent, tous trempés de sueur mais souriant, encore sous l'extase de la scène, passèrent à côté d'eux.

_ « Bon travail ! » leur glissa Taria.

_ « Merci, » lui répondit le chanteur en lui dédiant un superbe sourire.

« Et bonne chance à vous ! »

Ils disparurent dans les loges.

Liza commença alors à pianoter ses doigts sur son autre main. Elle stressait toujours avant un concert. Taria et Loki eux-mêmes étaient tenus, même s'ils ne le montraient pas : ils savaient pertinemment que toute appréhension les quitteraient aussitôt qu'ils aient posé un pied sur la scène.

_ « Ca va être dur à égaler, comme performance. » déclara soudain Liza.

_ « Ne dis pas de bêtises, » répondit le leader.

Un homme s'approcha d'eux.

_ « Fragment, c'est à vous ! »

_ « Let's go ! » lança joyeusement Taria.

Ils s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles.

Une bien jolie salle, songea Loki. Contenant pas mal de monde.

Le public poussa des exclamations survoltées jusqu'à ce que Taria entame son petit speech. Il y avait de l'ambiance. Tant mieux. C'était toujours bien plus agréable de jouer dans ses conditions. Ils allaient pouvoir lancer le grand jeu dès le début… Le groupe précédent avait véritablement réussi à mettre le feu à la salle.

Le leader fit signe au batteur qui commença à jouer pile quand Taria finissait son speech. Ca, c'était de l'organisation. Loki l'accompagna, rejoint par le clavier de Liza et la guitare du leader. Taria inspira profondément et…

I know that you just feel pleasure

When you finally can take her

Further than she had ever been

A way she could nothing but hate

Crossing over the final gate

Si ça n'avait pas été pour Taria, Loki n'aurait jamais rejoint le groupe. Cependant, il avait rencontré la jeune femme peu avant l'accident qui l'avait contrainte à abandonner la basse pour un temps indéterminé. Et quand il l'avait entendue chanter pour la première fois… Ca lui avait coupé le souffle. Exactement comme le chanteur de tout à l'heure. Sauf que… Taria avait une maîtrise de sa voix et de son souffle… Parfaite. C'était comme si les mots découlaient directement de son cœur sans passer par la gorge et le torse.

Betraying heart, soul and feelings

This girl is made of thin ices

And you just rip her to pieces

Wasting away her young beauty

Bleeding out her warm body

Le public était suspendu à ses lèvres. Taria avait l'art de captiver les gens…

You must be the blind beast, aren't you ?

You and your fucking pretty face

Guess I won't find anything true

Under your cold defiant grace

C'était un véritable plaisir de jouer pour une aussi jolie voix, même si l'ambiance au sein du groupe n'était pas des plus agréable.

Could it be some kind of love there ?

I know you have heard her crying

Sure she was hurt, but did you care?

Are you aware she has feelings?

No, you only believe in pain

Loki avait rejoint le groupe suite aux supplications de Taria. Il était passé la voir à l'hôpital juste après son accident, alors qu'elle avait encore le bras gauche –et elle était gauchère- dans le plâtre. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle faisait partie d'un groupe, mais qu'elle ne pourrait plus rejouer avant de nombreux mois… Ca lui tenait tellement à cœur qu'il avait accepté sans vraiment réfléchir.

Le lendemain, le groupe entier était à sa porte.

When it hids deep in your girl's eyes

I know you love her when she cries

Tortured with lies and inner shame

So go on boy, keep on laughing

And taste the delights of her screams

_ « Inspection de niveau, » avait dit le leader.

Ils ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix et l'avaient entraîné dans leur studio… A dix heures du soir.

_ « Comme ça on était sûr que tu ne serais pas en train de bosser, » avait expliqué Taria.

Il avait fait connaissance avec le reste du groupe, le leader qui le regardait, dubitatif, le batteur avec lequel il se prendrai la tête dès le lendemain, l'ex-pianiste classique Liza qui l'avait aussitôt adopté, et Taria.

Jouer avec eux avait été magnifique alors. Quel dommage qu'ils ne s'entendent bien que sur scène…

You must be the blind beast, aren't you?

You and your fucking pretty face

Guess I won't find anything true

Under your cold defiant grace

Taria tint magnifiquement sa dernière note, au grand plaisir du public subjugué. Des ovations saluèrent leur performance, alors que Taria se retournait et chuchotait au leader :

_ « Je pense que maintenant il faudrait plutôt jouer… »

Le reste de la phrase se perdit dans les exclamations de la foule.

_ « C'était superbe ! » dit Taria, riant aux éclats, les yeux rendus brillant par les larmes de joie.

_ « Joli coup, Loki ! Tu as bien récupéré Max quand il a cafouillé à la batterie ! » s'exclama Liza.

_ « Eh ! Ca va, j'ai juste décalé une frappe ! »

_ « Ca ne pardonne pas en concert. Heureusement que Loki suivait, » répliqua le leader.

_ « Il s'est rattrapé tout seul, » intervint Loki.

Max le détestait suffisamment comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche. Le batteur grommela, mais Liza et le leader cessèrent leurs réprimandes.

_ « On ne va pas gâcher la soirée pour ça, tout de même ! » s'indigna Taria.

Une partie de la bonne humeur due au public et à la certitude d'avoir fait un bon concert s'était évanouie. Tant pis. Loki songea qu'il ferait mieux de s'éclipser avant que Max ne décide de tout gâcher. Dire que le batteur était de bonne compagnie uniquement quand lui n'était pas là.

Des applaudissements retentirent sur leur droite. C'était le groupe précédent, changé, revenu écouter les autres.

_ « Magnifique ! » leur lança le chanteur.

« Et quelle voix ! »

Taria le remercia et ils rejoignirent les vestiaires.

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ensuite ? » demanda Loki au leader.

_ « Je crois qu'ils veulent prendre des photos des trois groupes, le premier étant déjà reparti. »

Loki fit signe qu'il avait entendu puis abandonna sans regret ses vêtements trempés de sueur pour une bonne douche relaxante. Taria et Liza les rejoignirent ensuite avec des boissons fraîches.

_ « Ca, c'est pour notre bassiste préféré ! » déclara Liza en lui collant une cannette glacée entre les mains. De l'Ice Tea. Pouah. Il avait horreur de ce machinssans goût… Quoique, après réflexion, c'était toujours mieux qu'un Coca-Cola ou un Orangina 0% de jus de fruit. Et en plus il avait soif. Bah, tant pis…

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait après ? Une bonne nuit blanche à s'éclater entre amis ? »

C'était Liza, et son obsession des nuits blanches. Elle faisait la même proposition après chaque concert, même s'ils ne la suivaient que rarement.

_ « Je vais rentrer, je pense, » déclara Loki.

_ « Mais pourquoi ? Tu restes toujours dans ton coin ! Sois ouvert, pour une fois ! Open yourself ! » s'écria Liza.

_ « Je crois que si Max y mettait du sien, Loki sortirait plus souvent avec nous… »

C'était Taria, qui souleva maintes protestations du batteur. Heureusement, un employé vint les chercher, tuant la dispute dans l'œuf.

_ « Heu… Fragment ? Vous êtes demandés sur scène, pour le salut final et les photos… »

_ « Bien sûr, on arrive ! » répondit Taria.

C'était rare qu'on fasse revenir les artistes sur scène comme ça. Mais la boîte était suffisamment grande pour se le permettre, et eux trop peu connus pour refuser… S'ils avaient voulu refuser, bien sûr.

Loki suivit le reste du groupe, légèrement en retrait. Malgré les délicates attentions de Taria et Liza, il ne se sentait pas à sa place parmi eux. Seulement sur scène…

_ « Ho ! Excusez-moi ! »

_ « Il n'y a pas de mal… »

C'était le chanteur du groupe précédent qui venait accidentellement de le bousculer, poussé par la batteuse avec laquelle il se disputait.

_ « Tu es le bassiste de Fragment, non ? » continua le chanteur, dédaignant la batteuse qui eut l'air vexé.

_ « Exact. »

Sa courte réponse ayant jeté un froid, Loki enchaîna rapidement avant que le chanteur croie qu'il ne désirait pas lui parler :

_ « Vous n'avez pas de bassiste vous-même, non ? »

_ « Si… On en avait une, mais elle est partie faire ses études à l'étranger. On lui a promis de continuer à jouer même sans elle, mais pas moyen de trouver un remplaçant assez bon… »

Il se mit à rire. Il avait un rire aussi chaud que sa voix, et ça résonnait étrangement dans la tête de Loki…

_ « Bonne continuation, » lui glissa le chanteur alors qu'ils arrivaient sur scène.

_ « Vous de même, » répondit poliment Loki tandis qu'ils se séparaient pour rejoindre leurs groupes respectifs.

_ « Loki ! Traîne pas trop ! » lui cria Liza.

Il rejoignit son groupe sous le flash éblouissant des appareils photo.


End file.
